A Heads Up
by Vital Info
Summary: Some things to know about a future FanFic I'll be writing in the near future.


Ok so here goes:

I'm making a Pokemon FanFic, obviously...

But...

I'm making it an Alternate Universe Fic.

That said...

A lot of Pokemon won't exist, some Legendaries are going to dismissed, Hoenn will be gaining a new starter (won't say who) and I'll do it up to Sinnoh as I hate Unova but not some Unovan pokemon, so to counter balance the loss off many pokemon some Unovan pokemon will be not be Unovan but moved to be part of Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh.

I know many will hate it. I understand that but seriously looking through the Pokedexes from the regions I saw so many Pokemon I disliked and even found pointless so I quite frankly wouldn't want in my world of FanFiction so given the Fiction aspect of the site, I found it beneficial to me to create an alternate universe.

To give an example of the major changes this universe will have vs the real/game/manga 'verses

No annoying Spearows/Fearows or Weedles/Kakunas/Beedrills and no Magikarp/Gyarados

Some Pokemon will gain pre-evos like Onix and possibly Zangoose to create more of a background as to why this pokemon and Seviper hate each other with such passion. Others will gain a new evolutionary line like male Combees (which only female evolve; unfair much!) and Cacnea (males) will turn into Cacturne while the females will evolve into...Maractus (I know, Unovan pokemon! Again my universe, my rules!)

A particular pokemon had 3 stages of evolution, it will now have 2 and a new method of evolution.

A lot of of the plant based pokemon i.e. Cherubi, Sunflora, et. will be gone.

Ok, I lied. The new starter Hoenn will receive is a Water one since I find Mudkip to be the worst starter ever. Sorry to you Mudkip lovers out there.

The Pokedexes will be incredibly small post Kanto. The Kanto 'Dex will be the only one with 100+ pokemon, so the discovery of Pokemon post-Kanto will be incredibly limited as I find Kanto to be the Mecca of Pokemon and should be where the most pokemon are found.

Here is the list of Pokemon chosen for Kanto:

1-9. Starters they stay the same.  
10-12. Caterpie to Buterfree  
13-15. Pidgey to Pidgeot  
16-17. Ekans-Arbok  
18-19. Pikachu-Raichu  
20-21. Sandshrew-Sandslash  
22-27. Nodoran to Nidoqueen and Nidoking  
28-29. Clefairy-Clefable  
30-31. Vulpix-Ninetails  
32-33. Zubat-Golbat  
34-35. Oddish-Gloom  
36-37. Venonat-Venomoth  
38-39. Diglett-Dugtrio  
40-41. Meowth-Persian  
42-43. Mankey-Primeape  
44-45. Growlithe-Arcanine  
46-48. Poliwag to Poliwrath  
49-51. Abra to Alakazam  
52-54. Bellsprout to Victreebel  
55-56. Tentacool-Tentacruel  
57-59. Geodude to Golem  
60-61. Ponyta-Rapidash  
62-63. Staryu-Starmie  
64-65. Magnemite-Magneton  
66. Farfetch'd  
67-68. Doduo-Dodrio  
69-70. Seel-Dewgong  
71-72. Sheldon-Cloyster  
73-75. Gastly to Gengar  
76. Onix  
77-78. Krabby-Kingler  
79-80. Cubone-Marowak  
81. Hitmonlee  
82. Hitmonchan  
83. Lickitung  
84-85. Koffing-Weezing  
86. Chansey  
87. Kanghaskan  
88-89. Horsea-Seadra  
90-91. Goldeen-Seaking  
92-93. Slowpoke-Slowbro  
94. Scyther  
95. Electabuzz  
96. Magmar  
97. Pinsir  
98. Tauros  
99. Lapras  
100. Ditto  
101-104. Eevee (Flareon, Vaporeon and Joteon)  
105-106. Omanyte-Omastar  
107-108. Kabuto-Kabutops  
109. Aerodactyl  
110. Snorlax  
111. Articuno  
112. Zapdos  
113. Moltres  
114-116. Dratini to Dragonite  
117. Mewtwo  
118. Mew

That's my Kanto 'Dex Pokemon chosen for Ash from Kanto will be limited to these 118 vs original 151

The story will be featuring Ash as he begins his journey at 13 not 10 and he will be traveling alone so no Brock or Misty. They won't even be Gym Leaders (:O I know!) but instead fellow trainers (breeder in Brock's case) who are on their own journeys.

I'll try to incorporate the movies in the Fic but no promises especially with the Lucario one (I haven't seen it therefore am not into the whole Aura Guardian Ash obsession that goes on here; so once I see it I'll decide whether to include Aura in the fic or not.) but I'll definitely do the first (Mewtwo) and second (Lugia) after that it's my call.

So there you have it. Some of the changes made to create my own world of Pokemon. Some may love it, some may hate it but in the end it will be mine though I do not now or will ever own Pokemon. You can thank Satoshi Tajiri and Japan for that :D

There may be the distinct possibility of more regions post Sinnoh but those will be original regions (no Unova and the one from Gen. 6) and they will feature Fakemon.

That's about it. Feedback, flames, whatever is welcomed. I wouldn't mind having someone help write with me but I will go at it alone if need be so if you're interested let me know.

Thanks for reading and expect my (possibly our, if another writer joins me) story to be up within a month or so.


End file.
